Powrót oznacza ucztę!
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 1 (Chris stał z Chefem w porcie) Chris: Ciesze się że wydaliśmy kasę na tych budowników. Przegrałeś zakład :) Chef: Tia! Po co ty już po dniu zaprosiłeś tych smarków Chris: Czas na nowy sezon! (Patrzy w kamere) Chris: Cóż , byliśmy na nowej wyspie i w Szkole i wkońcu po pięciu latach wracamy na odbudoawną Wawanakwe , gdzie piętnastka śmiałków zawalczy o milion (Widzi łódź z zawodnikami) Chris: Już tu płyną! Oglądajcie Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (Intro) Chris: Witam po przerwie ! Pora przedstawić szczęśliwą pietnastkę (Statek przypłynął) Chris: Oto i oni! Na początek antagonistka Heather! Heather: Tia! Kolejny sezon na Wawanakwie z McLeanem Chris: Też się ciesze że cie widze Heather: Grrr...Wygram dla Alejandro i nie będe się tobą przejmować Chris:'''Spoko . Powitajmy Evę '''Heather: O ku**a Eva: Co Ku**o stęskniłaś się?! Chris: Dobrze że ją wylosowałem Heather: I tak szybko wyleci Eva: Lepiej uważaj bo w tym sezonie będe bezlitosna Heather: Tia! Chris: Oto Sadie! Sadie: Nowy sezon!Iiiiiii! Szkoda że bez Katie :( Heather: To zrezygnuj Sadie:'''Nie bo jest Justin! '''Amy: Odwal się od niego ! (Wyszła Amy , a za nią była Samey) Sadie: Bo co?! Amy: Bo ty na niego nie zasługujesz pasztecie! Sadie: Odszczekaj to! (Zaczeły się bić) Samey: Dziewczyny no weźcie Chris: HAHAHAHA! Nie wyrywajcie się tak dopuki was nie przwsdstawię Justin: Zawsze mnie cieszy jak ktoś się o mnie bije Chris: Ech (Wszystkie dziewczyny patrzyły na niego jak w obrazek) Justin: :) Amy: Zapasowamy co ty robisz? Samey: Ja nic :) Chris: Oto Trent Trent: Tak to ja frajery Reszta: Hę Trent: No czego? Chris: Witamy Dakote Dakota: Powitajcie Quenn! Heather: Heh , chciałabyś Chris: Oto Zeeke Ezekiel: Elo! (Popatrzył na Dakote) Ezekiel: No siema mała Dakota: Co?! Spadówa Ezekiel: Super z ciebie laska Dakota: Odwal się!!!!!! Eva: Quenn znalazła swojego frajera :) Dakota: Grrr... Chris: Oto Mike , a może Mal Mike: Jestem sobą , ale tu smutno bez Zoey Trent: Wykorzysta cię jeszcze Mike: Nie Zoey Trent: Laski takie są Heather: A faceci niby nie? Chris: Z poprzedniego sezonu Lilly Lilly: Heh , cześć Trent: Siemanko Lilly: O. Trent Trent: No co tam? Lilly: Nic takiego Chris: Z nowych powitajmy Smithsona Smithson: Witam Heather: Cześć Smithson Mike: Znacie się? Heather: No Chris: Oto Peige Peige: O jejku Chris!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Polubiłem ją Mike: Bo tylko ona cię lubi ? (Reszta wybuchła śmiechem) Peige: Masz problem patyczaku?! Mike: Co? Peige: Gówno (Rzuciła się na niego) Mike: AAAAAA!!!!!!! Chris: Nieźle. Przedostatni jest Gerold Gerold: Gerold wspaniały zwycięży Heather: Frajer podobny do Harolda Eva: Nom. Bardzo (Gerold wymachiwał nunczaku i walnął się w krocze) Gerold: AAAAAUUUUU!!!!!!! (Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem) Chris: I na koniec Woody Woody: Super! Ej ludzie wiecie czego nie lubi Trynkiewicz? Pawełka z adwokatem (Świerszcz) Woody: Ech Chris: Skoro wszyscy są to zapraszam na ucztę (Wszyscy się przekrzywili , ale Chris zabrał ich do stołu na którym była taka jakby uczta bogów ) Heather: Hę? Chris: Jak nie chcecie to.... (Wszyscy siedli) Chris: Odzyskaliśmy Wawanakwe , więc ten raz dobrze was potraktowałem. A co fo gry to każde z was ma pod krzesłem numer zepołu 1 , 2 lub 3 , potem wybierzemy nazwy (Każdy wziął numerek spod krzesła) Justin: 1 Dakota: Ja też Ezekiel: I ja! Dakota: Ech :( Eva: Ja mam 1 Heather: No i ja też Chris: A więc: * Justin * Dakota *Ezekiel *Eva * i Heather to Obozowicze! Eva: Serio? Chris: Kyo ma dwójki Amy: Ja! Samey: Ja! Sadie: Ja! Lilly: Ja Trent: No i ja Chris: No to mamy drużynę Miśków Amy: To twoje nazwy? Chris: Nom , więc ci co zostali , czyli: *Smithson * Gerold * Woody * Mike * i Peige to Wielkie Stopy ! Peige: Super! Chris: Powrócił też wychodek zwierzeń Smithson(p.z.): Mam frajerów w zespole , ale mogę założyć sojusz z Geroldem i Woodym bo to frajerzy Trent(p.z.): Wygram to na bank ! I korzystając z nieobecności Duncana poderwe mu dziewczynę tak jak on mi :) Sadie:(p.z.) Muszę wywalić Amy! Amy:(p.z.) Już po tobie pasztecie! (Wszyscy zgodnie zjedli) Smithson: A co z domkami? Chris: Stare dobre domki są tam (Pokazał im domki) Smithson:(p.z.): Postaram się namieszać (Podsłuchiwał go Trent) Chris: Dziś krótko , ale to tyle! 15 zawodników i jeden milion dolców! Oglądajcie Wielki powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki